This invention relates generally to a bag handling system, and more specifically one that is fabricated for installation in combination with certain components of vehicles, so as to quickly provide means for support of the variety of grocery bags that are assembled by the usual shopper after extensively shopping at the grocery store or the like, and provide convenient means for fixing the bags at an upright location and conveniently within the grasp of the shopper/driver to ease the transfer of the groceries, or the like, during transit, and facilitate their removal for cartage into the home.
As any shopper knows, when particularly undertaking the weekly or semi-weekly trip to the supermarket or grocery store, or while shopping for gifts, or the like, and when a large quantity of goods are purchased, usually many bags of groceries are obtained, need to be transferred to the automobile or vehicle after purchase, and then driven to the home. It is not too unlikely that frequently as many as a dozen bags of merchandise may be obtained, and transferred during one shopping visit.
As has become very common place in the market, frequently, particularly when grocery shopping, the smaller plastic style of bag, with handles at its upper edge, is used to temporarily package the purchased groceries and this is the reason why a large number of such bags are encountered, during an extensive shopping trip. While such bags are very convenient for carrying, because their handles are readily accessible and a plurality of bags can be gripped for carrying, once the shopper reaches his/her vehicle, and either places the bags into the trunk or in the back of the car or van, it is very likely that such highly flexible bags simply fall over, either depositing their groceries all over the back of the vehicle, or such will most certainly happen when the vehicle is in movement, and particularly when driving around corners, and the like. Hence while such bags are convenient for personal carrying, they become detrimental for sustaining the goods, particularly when emplaced within the vehicle.
It is not known what type of means has previously been provided for overcoming the foregoing, problem, and one has not seen any type of instrumentation provided for remedying the matter of concern. But, the improvements as defined herein are designed to remedy such predicaments, particularly with respect to transfer of multiple bagged merchandise within the vehicle.